1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to a tuner. The invention further relates to an IF amplifier for use in such a tuner. The invention further relates to a mixer oscillator integrated circuit comprising such an IF amplifier.
2. Description of The Related Art
Such a tuner, IF amplifier, and mixer oscillator integrated circuit are known in the art, and can be used in television receivers, radio receivers, and other applications.
A disadvantage of the known tuner, IF amplifier and mixer oscillator integrated circuit, is that there has to be two kinds of tuners, IF amplifiers and mixer oscillator integrated circuits, namely, depending on the output of the tuner, a symmetrical and an asymmetrical version.